Business Affairs
by xbrooklyngyalx
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is an average girl that could use a better job. After Tomoyo hears this, she sets up an interview for the position of secretary of the chief of Li Corp., Li Syaoran! SXS TXE My sad attempt at humor...sorry. STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY


As I walked down the corridor, I could sense the eyes staring at me. I could hear the clicking noise as me black heels made contact with the white marble flooring. Who knew that a mere interview could be so nerve wrecking? Okay, so maybe it wasn't a _mere_ interview. It was an interview with the head of Li Corp. for a position of his secretary. Shall I push the large sparkly flash back button? I think I shall.

**Flashback to Earlier that Week**

My shoulder length auburn hair was in a disheveled mess upon my pillow. The pink sheets that had been so marvelously arranged the previous day were now wrapped around me like a cocoon. I lay blissfully sleeping on my queen sized bed.

"Saku, Saku! Wake up!" A female voice shouted, adding a little push to with each word. I, being on the receiving end of the shoves, crankily opened one of my emerald eyes. I _had_ been blissfully sleeping on my queen sized bed.

A black haired, amethyst-eyed beauty was the culprit behind my rude awakening. With the one eye that I had used to identify Tomoyo, I glanced at my alarm clock. I fully regretted giving Tomoyo a spare key to my two room apartment.

"Moyo, it's only eight. Let me sleep." I said in a raspy voice due to the fact that I hadn't used my vocal cords since the previous day.

"Fine, I won't tell you the good news." She said with a pout and crossed her arms over her chest as she cocked her hip.

"It's not like I can get back to sleep anyway." I yawned uninterestedly as I sat up revealing my teddy bear print pajamas. Another yawn escaped my lips as I stretched and threw my blankets off of me.

"You know how you were complaining about the low pay at the café you work at? And how you wanted to quit in order find a better job? Well, your problems solved! It turns out that Eriol has a cousin that works at a big enterprise and it looking for a secretary. Interviews are this Friday and I was thinking you should apply. I mean, it can't hurt you." Tomoyo explained as she sat at the edge of my bed.

"Your boyfriend had connections everywhere, doesn't he? Not that I'm complaining. What's the name of this so called big business?" Sakura asked with sudden curiosity.

"Li Corporations." Tomoyo said with a perceptive smile.

"Li Corp.? You mean the huge corporation that has its clutches on everything, be clothing to cars?" Sakura said astonished.

"Yep." Tomoyo answered simply.

There was no way that she was going to let this opportunity slip through her fingers. An enormous grin made its way onto Sakura's face.

"I'll take that as a yes to the interview. I hear the big cheese isn't a bad looker." Tomoyo stated with a sly smile on her face.

I responded with a forceful throw of my pillow with the target as Tomoyo's head. Unfortunately, it did not reach its target because Tomoyo caught it just in time.

"You must wear clothes from _The Moon & Stars_ and I, of course, have to do your make-up." Tomoyo said with glittering eyes. _The Moon & Stars _was a boutique that had clothes for every occasion owned by the wealthy and fabulous Tomoyo, heiress to a toy company owned by her mother.

"Sure, just not too much make-up. I don't need walk into a huge company a ton of gunk on my face." Sakura said scrunching her nose at the thought. Tomoyo grabbed a hair brush off the mahogany dresser that was leaned against one of the pink walls of Sakura's bedroom.

"You should trust me a little more than that." Tomoyo said as she reseated herself and started taming the wild mess that was Sakura's hair.

**End of Flashback**

It was the fated Friday that Tomoyo had arranged the interview for me. Tomoyo had come over at six to help me prepare for the consultation at nine. She had quietly let herself in while carrying three hefty bags full of business clothes from _The Moon & Stars _another bag filled with make-up. After settling, on a plum purple, curve hugging polo shirt, a black suit pant that felt more like sweat pants, and full black high heels. After clipping my hair back with a black clip, adding soft pink rouge to my cheeks and a similar shade of eye shadow to my eyes, and clear lip gloss, my "business appearance" was complete.

So here I was; walking down the white wash hallway to be interviewed for the position of the secretary to one of Japan's leading company head. Eyes bore into the back of my head as my heels made an echoing "clack" against the white marble flooring.

"Calm yourself, woman!" I thought followed by a deep breath accompanied by closed eyes. Reopening my eyes, determination was clearly etched into my clear emerald orbs.

When I reached two cherry wood double doors embossed with gold accents and engraved with the words _Li Corporation_ with the company emblem, which was a wolf cub. The exquisiteness of the doors took my breath away. Regaining my composure and feeling the combustion of determination, I unsteadily knocked on the doors.

x.x.x

I tousled my previously untidy chocolate brown mane. My amber eyes flickered with irritation as I crumpled another application.

"Are all women absolute whores?!" I thought aloud.

Every woman who had come in for a consultation had all tried to seduce him, and unsuccessfully at that. The most recent girl had walked in clad in a blood red dress that had a plummeting v-neck and ended four inches from her waist. As if trying to mimic her dress, her make-up was thick and crimson. She had came in and walked right past the interviewing chair and seated herself on his desk. That had stunned me to the point where my eyebrows were half way up my forehead. What utterly shocked me was her next move. She grabbed me by the collar and attempted to thrust her tongue down my esophagus.

By impulse, I head butted her, which resulted in her getting dizzy and exiting by staggering out. She hadn't even made a remark about the employment offer.

"Absolutely revolting." I said as I fixed my tie.

"One more interview and this horrendous experience will be over. Oh, why did Segumi have to leave? Why?!" I practically screamed.

"Because her husband screwed her, she got pregnant, and had to quit 'cause she wants the baby to be healthy." Said the devil that strikingly resembled me, that had appeared on my right shoulder.

I nodded in understanding when a soft rapping sounded at the door. When the inconsistent knocking started, the devil that has miraculous appeared on my right shoulder vanished in a puff of smoke.

"You may enter." I growled, hoping to scare off an aspirant slut.

Instead of a prostitute wannabe, an angel graced my office with her presence.


End file.
